Fabella Amatorium
by myBrandyAlexander
Summary: Draco and Hermione run into each other in the summer holidays before their last year and Draco is acting very strangely. When they return to Hogwarts, he tells Hermione a big secret... what will become of them? Please R&R! First fanfic!
1. Time Is Always Ticking

**Time Is Always Ticking**

Through the pouring rain in Diagon Alley, Hermione Granger walked briskly with her black umbrella over the uneven cobblestones towards her favourite shop, where she now also worked in the summer holidays. It was mid July, and she still had another whole month and a half before returning to her beloved Hogwarts and her friends, for her final year.

It was still quite early for a Saturday morning, and all the shops Hermione passed were just beginning to open their doors. In _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ the animals were beginning to make a lot of noise (bar the owls) as the lights in the shop flickered on, across the street Madame Malkin was putting up a notice of a 10 – 20 off sale on dress robes and further down Hermione could see the goblins rushing into the large white building that was Gringotts.

Next to Mr Ollivander's dingy wand store, Hermione decided to duck into a new coffee parlour, the only one in Diagon Alley, and order two cappuccinos to go. After all, it was raining and cold. With the coffees in hand, Hermione strode across the street and entered the newly expanded and renovated Flourish and Blotts. Giant fireplaces were already blazing around the shop though none of the neighbouring squashy armchairs was occupied yet; it was only 7:00am after all. Shelves upon shelves of books of all varieties filled the walls and racks right up to the ceiling, and this was why Hermione loved her work so much.

"Good morning Hermione," said Mr Collins-Harper, the owner of Flourish and Blotts, who, at 70 years young, was still always in good spirits and optimistic, as the doorbell dinged. Hermione, only slightly damp, shrugged off her cloak, closed the umbrella, and hung them both on the hook near the door.

"Good morning Mr Collins-Harper," Hermione replied cheerfully. She couldn't help but be happy because it was raining, and she _loved_ the rain. She smiled brilliantly at Mr Collins-Harper standing behind the old-fashioned oak counter. Although she had only known him since the commencement of the summer holidays, he was one of Hermione's favourite people. Always jovial and relaxed, but was also always prepared for an intellectual debate with Hermione; in a way, he replaced Hermione's late grandfather who was very similar to Mr Collins-Harper.

"I bought a coffee for you," Hermione said, handing him the coffee carefully, and then put hers onto the counter cautiously.

"Thank you dear. It's just what my old body needed," replied Mr Collins-Harper, taking a sip. "If you don't mind Hermione, could you possibly work late tonight? Of course you'll get paid accordingly… or I could let you choose a book for yourself," he grinned, knowing Hermione's love of books.

"Of course. I have no other plans… and I think I'll choose the book option," she returned the grin. Usually on Saturday nights, she went out with her muggle friends, except two of them had gone away for the weekend, leaving only herself in London.

The other shop assistant, Mr Collins-Harper's grandson who was about 12 years old with sandy blond hair, burst through the door along with litres of water. Because of his good nature, all Mr Collins-Harper could do was laugh, and so did Hermione. The boy, named Alexander, joined in too after he had apologised. Alexander's job was restocking the shelves, as he was very nimble when it came to the tall, rickety ladders, which Hermione hated.

"There are new stocks coming today Hermione, so I will be out back all day," said Mr Collins-Harper as he moved towards the back door. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine," replied Hermione, taking her place behind the counter.

"Just call if you need any help," he added.

After a few moments, the door jingled and the first customer of the day walked in, carefully wiping her feet before stepping onto the plush carpet.

"Good morning Ms. Can I help you with anything in particular?" said Hermione, smiling politely and walked over to the middle-aged woman.

"Yes, actually. I'm in a hurry and I need a book about the magical properties of mushrooms and other fungi," the woman said.

Hermione went over to the 'magical plants' section, which luckily was on a lower level and found 3 books pertaining to the magical properties of mushrooms and other fungi. The lady studied each quickly, and then selected the one entitled "_Magical Mushrooms and Fungi_". She paid for the book and left the shop with the parcel under her cloak.

The rest of the morning was busy, many people came in to get out of the rain and ended either buying new books or reading by the fireplaces. After lunch, the store emptied and Hermione began to think about her 2 best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She hadn't seen either for about a month now, though they didn't know that she was working in Diagon Alley. Over the past few months, she began to think that her feelings for Ron went further than just the platonic friendship ones. However, she was too afraid to tell him that… they were best friends after all, nothing more, nothing less than best friends…were.

Hermione twiddled her thumbs for a few minutes, waiting for another customer, but none came, so she selected a book from the New Releases stand at the front of the store. It was a romance about a girl and boy, madly in love, but madly in denial. Once their love was finally known, similar to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, the girl and boy's families hated each other and would kill them both if they discovered them. The plot interested Hermione, though she only started to read it because it was the holidays and she had finished all her work thus far. She sat in one of the squashy chairs, half facing the fire, and half facing the front of the shop so she could see if a person entered the shop.

Time began to elapse, the clock kept ticking as the minutes passed in blissful silence with only the steady crackling of the kindling and the scruff of a page when turned. The hours passed, and the shop remained empty except Hermione. Alexander had long gone at 3pm but every now and then, Hermione would hear a scuffle in the back of the shop, reminding her that Mr Collins-Harper was still present.

At 5pm, Mr Collins-Harper re-entered the front of the shop and told Hermione that he was leaving. Slightly embarrassed at being seen by her employer in such a leisurely position, Hermione accepted the keys to the shop from Mr Collins-Harper and assured him that she would be back the next morning to open up. She continued to read the novel; she thought that if there were not another customer until she had to leave at 10pm, then she would finish the romance easily.

In the plot of the novel, Hermione had reached the climax: After many pages and chapters of denial, the man and woman were finally acknowledging their love to each other for the first time. The clock struck 7pm.

Suddenly, a small jingle accompanied by a column of fresh air resonated through the shop, startling Hermione, making her jump slightly in the armchair and her heart beat increase gently. Though it was only a small noise, she had only heard silence in the recent hours.

She lifted herself quickly off the armchair, dropping the book in such a way that her place would be kept, and went to greet the customer.

"How may I help…" was all Hermione could get out before she came vis-à-vis with none other than her mortal enemy: Draco Malfoy. Before he realised who she was, she saw that the summer had been quite kind to Malfoy. His infamous pale skin was a shade or two darker in contrast with his hair, now almost white blond and fell over his blue-grey eyes (Hermione wasn't sure of their colour… she had never really wanted to get that close to Malfoy before). His outfit, consisting of a simple but obvious high quality, stylish black cloak, and black (Italian, Hermione guessed) leather shoes, along with his posture, carried off his impression of superiority and refinement and enhance his height of around 6 feet. He looked at Hermione and smirked his notorious smirk.

"Granger, what a pleasure," Malfoy sneered sarcastically. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Why me, she thought. Any other day, and I would not be here… Just my luck, she though bitterly. Regaining her composure and professionalism, she retried offering the prat her help.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, not so nice this time.

"You"

Hermione's eyes grew wider and she almost choked with disbelief. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I was kidding Granger," said Malfoy sardonically.

Hermione gave him a bitter glare. "I'm not an idiot, Malfoy. Look, why don't you just leave."

"Why?"

Hermione groaned.

"Because I'm busy," she said.

Malfoy looked around, seeing no other prospective buyers.

"Really?" he asked. "It sure looks like it, Granger." He began walking through the lines of books, his eyes darting over various titles and sections. "Actually," he said, turning to face Hermione, again smirking, "I am looking for a book about dragons. Have any?"

Hermione paused. She knew they had plenty of books about dragons, though the only problem was, was that they were all on the top most shelf against the wall. She had two options: one, tell Malfoy that they didn't have any (and he would probably know she was lying) or face her fears, in front of Malfoy, and climb the damned ladder. Her mind automatically flickered to the option of simply summoning the books, except because she didn't know the titles of all the 20 books or so, or what one Malfoy wanted, they would all come tumbling down at once.

"Granger, I don't have all night. Do you, or don't you?" Malfoy asked harshly when Hermione hadn't replied.

She threw him a dirty look and said, "Um yes, we, um… do. I'll just go and fetch them for you." Stupid Granger… stupid Granger… she kept repeating to herself. Of course, something bad was bound to happen, with both Malfoy and ladders at the same time.

Malfoy followed her to the ladder, and stood beside it while Hermione gingerly placed her feet on the bottom rung.

"Scared, Granger?" asked Malfoy maliciously.

"Shut-up ferret face," Hermione spat. The professionalism could rot in hell for all she cared now… and she hated how Malfoy could get to her so easily!

Slowly, Hermione made her way up the ladder, carefully testing each rung before applying her whole weight onto it. She finally reached the dragons sections, and saw approximately 20 books on the subject. She groaned softly. Not many were too specific; they were all along the lines of _The Species of Dragons,_ or _How to Identify a Type of Dragon,_ and so forth.

"What kind of dragons book do you want, Malfoy?" hollered Hermione.

Malfoy smirked. "Just a few about this and that," he said as vaguely as possible. He could see that Hermione rolled her eyes again at him. She selected a few "this and that" books and proceeded to make her way towards safety. However, the fifth rung from the bottom snapped as she put her foot on it, causing Hermione, with the unbalanced stack of books in her arms, to lose her balance and fall from the ladder. As she fell, she let out a terrified scream as air rushed into her lungs and gravity wrenched her down.

She hit the carpet and managed to escape the falling books also. As she sat up, she caught sight of Malfoy, picking up a very large book on dragons and taking a seat in the armchair Hermione herself had just been in. To add more insult to injury, he carelessly tossed her romance onto the table, losing her place.

Hermione was overtaken with anger for Malfoy. He was such an arrogant, selfish git, Hermione thought as she stood and dusted herself off. Obviously very engaged with the book, Hermione decided to ignore him and close up the register, as it was nearly 8pm.

Pretending to read, Draco's mind was wondering back to this afternoon's happenings, and how he ended up in the same bookshop as the stupid Mudblood. It had all started when his father had called him into his study.

_----------Flashback----------_

"_You wanted to see me father?" Draco had asked, walking into the imperious study. Lucius smiled thinly at his son and thought that he saw all his hard work had paid off. _

"_Yes, son. I want to discuss your future," Lucius said. Draco nodded, knowing where this was going. Lucius sat at his desk leant forward and stared at his mirror image son. _

"_As you know, you are expected to preserve the Malfoy name and reputation in the Dark Lord's ranks." Draco nodded again and Lucius continued in a commanding tone:_

"_Your ceremony will take place during the Christmas break. That way we will have another spy inside the castle itself, which will greatly help our cause," said Lucius, leaving no room for argument._

"_Yes father," replied Draco, his shoulders sagging slightly as he left the claustrophobic air. _

_----------End of Flashback----------_

He didn't want to become a Death Eater! For some time now, well since the beginning of his sixth year that wish had been growing stronger and stronger. Death Eaters were weak, power-hungry followers of the worst hypocrite in both muggle and magical worlds. There was no way he wanted to be a part of them and there was no way that he wouldn't be a part of them.

His attention returned to the book on dragons, and found himself enjoying sitting in the comfortable chair, reading peacefully. He decided that this was a nice escape from the ominous presence of his father in Malfoy Manor. That was until Granger decided to kick him out.

"Okay Malfoy, you have to leave now," Hermione said, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Draco looked up at her, and noticed that within a small amount of time, Granger had changed significantly. Her hair, no longer an unmanageable frizzy mane, fell in dark waves down her back with natural golden streaks highlighted now by the firelight. Hazel or amber eyes, he couldn't quite tell, a small straight nose and rosy lips fitted her fair face in perfect proportion. Her long, slender legs were made visible by her rather short business – type skirt.

Suddenly his reverie ended with a loud noise.

"Malfoy!" Yelled Hermione at him. The stupid git was openly staring at her, albeit with a blank expression, but staring nonetheless.

"I'm going, I'm going, Granger!" said Malfoy, closing the book and stretching. "No need to get testy." Hermione just glared at him and pointed towards the door. She was surprised he had stayed that long, and that she actually had to force him to leave.

Malfoy left without another word to her, which was a good thing. She went outside, muttered a few locking spells on the door, and began to walk slowly through the alley in the darkness home.

**A/N – Please R & R! – I'm feeling that this plot will actually go somewhere this time! (And it isn't HBP compatible) Epona21 xoxo **


	2. Again And Again

**A/N – Thanks so much to those who have already reviewed!! It is very encouraging xox epona21**

**Again And Again**

Hermione rolled over in bed the next morning and hid her head under the pillows, trying to escape the bright rays, but the effort was in vain. Last night she had a dream or nightmare really. Anything concerning Draco Malfoy should be a nightmare. The nightmare began with her and Malfoy back in Flourish and Blotts, as they had been that day. Similar events occurred, but she remembered that when he had come towards her, his face crept closer… and closer… she could feel (well she dreamt that she could feel) and closer… his lips were almost touching hers… – until she jolted awake, just as she would if she had been dreaming about Snape in a tutu and doing the hula. Now _that_ was a scary nightmare.

"Good morning sweetie," said Mrs Granger, poking her head through Hermione's door.

"Morning mum," Hermione mumbled in response. Though very much a morning person at school, during the holidays she was certainly most definitely not.

"I just thought that I would tell you that it is quarter to 7," Mrs Granger said.

"Quarter to 7! I have to be at work in 10 minutes!" shouted Hermione, suddenly seized with energy and leapt out of bed. She threw some presentable-looking clothes on, rammed down a bowl of cereal, and then ran into her large garden. From there, she apparated to Diagon Alley, with 5 minutes to spare before Mr Collins-Harper arrived.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The morning was busy again, but unlike yesterday so was the afternoon. However, soon after lunch, around 2 or 3pm, the door jingled and in came Draco Malfoy, again, still dressed stylishly and fashionably.

"Hello again Granger," he said snootily, walking straight past her over towards the shelves on dragons.

"You are such an insufferable prick, Malfoy," Hermione muttered, so that no other customers would hear and then leave; only Malfoy, but he didn't seem to hear. Instead, Malfoy found Alexander, and within minutes, he had more of a selection of dragons' books, as well as the other, sitting next to the armchair he was sitting in; the same one as Hermione was yesterday; and was reading silently. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and vowed to ignore him. She didn't know why he had returned, yesterday was obviously pure coincidence, but today as well? It kind of scared her.

An hour passed, and he was still there. Again, the door jingled, and in came a guy Hermione's age. Black hair and a few freckles, it was Seamus Finnigan. Hermione smiled at him and went to greet him. Malfoy looked up for the first time, interested in their conversation.

"Hello Seamus," Hermione said kindly, giving Seamus a small hug. "Is there anything you are looking for? A particular book?"

"Hello Hermione – er…" For some unknown reason according to Hermione, but oh-so obvious to the eavesdropper, Seamus blushed a deep red. "I was actually wondering, if you… um…" Seamus was reddening still as he blurted it all out. "Wouldyouhavedinnerwithmetonight?"

Hermione looked confusedly at Seamus.

"Sorry Seamus, I have no idea what you just said."

Malfoy had heard however and was trying his best to keep his laughter low so that they wouldn't suspect him.

Seamus took in a deep breath as he repeated his question to Hermione, his head lowered and his sweaty hands twisted nervously around his robes.

"I was wondering, Hermione, if you would like to… um… have dinner with me tonight?" Hermione was shocked. She never knew that Seamus liked her! Did she like him? Well, I may as well see, she thought. I probably won't get many more chances…

Seamus took her silence as a no, and began to step back, very embarrassed.

"Wait Seamus!" said Hermione before he left. Seamus turned sadly to face her. "Y-yes, I will," she said. "I'll be finishing here at 6, you can pick me up from here then."

With a huge smile and spring in his step, Seamus left Flourish and Blotts. Hermione sighed and plonked herself onto a nearby armchair. She forgot that also nearby was Malfoy's armchair, but remembered when she heard a nasty voice on her right.

"Got yourself a boyfriend, ey Granger," said Malfoy, his eyes piercing her skin with invisible daggers.

"Mind your own business, ferret," said Hermione with closed eyes.

"You know I always thought that you would get with the Weasel," he said, ignoring her. "Guess I was wrong."

Hermione peered at him through narrowed eyes. Nosy git. More customers entered the shop, and Hermione went to greet them. The remaining hour passed very busily, and before she knew it, 6pm had almost rolled around. She glanced over the store and her eyes caught on Malfoy's white-blond hair above the shiny leather chair.

"Malfoy," said Hermione, "You have to go now."

"Oh yes you have a date, my apologies Granger. I know how… rare these such events are for you," mocked Malfoy as he stood and glared at her. Hermione felt waves of anger sweep through her body. The nerve of him.

"Just leave. Right now," she said through gritted teeth, pointing towards the door.

Malfoy just walked out of the store, putting his hands up feigning innocence. However as soon as he pulled open the door, someone on the other side attempted to push it open, the extra force forced Malfoy to fall back flat on his back as the other almost landed on top of him.

Hermione burst out with laughter as the oh-so dignified Malfoy was completely knocked off his feet.

Seamus looked down at the obstructive Malfoy and neatly stepped around him. Malfoy glared at Seamus as he rose and mumbled something about stupid Mudbloods as he tried to leave again, this time successfully.

"Are you ready to go now Hermione?" asked Seamus.

"Absolutely," replied Hermione, still grinning like a mad woman, and took Seamus' arm in hers and set off with a distinct swing in her step.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The night was relaxing and content for Hermione. Seamus had taken her to a new, very modern restaurant near Diagon Alley and they had enjoyed a delicious 3-course meal. Seamus didn't have time to take Hermione home, so they stopped just outside the restaurant on the dark street.

"I hope you had a good time tonight Hermione," said Seamus.

"I did, thank you. It was very nice of you," said Hermione graciously.

"Do you think we could, um… do it again sometime?" Seamus asked nervously.

Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable. She knew she did not have any feelings for Seamus that were more than platonic, and if she agreed now she would just be stringing him along.

"I-I'll think about it and owl you later," stuttered Hermione, avoiding it completely.

Seamus' face fell; he could interpret that answer. Oh well, he thought. At least I had some time with her, which is better than nothing, right? They said goodnight and Hermione apparated home and collapsed onto her bed, exhausted.

For the rest of the week, every afternoon at precisely 3pm, Draco Malfoy would come into Flourish and Blotts, sit in Hermione's chair, and read the books about dragons. By Thursday, Hermione was prepared for him, and would wordlessly gather the books on dragons when Malfoy entered the store. It was so she wouldn't have to talk to him or he insult her. He would sit there until Hermione closed up, usually around six. The awkward silence was beginning to dissipate as they accepted each other's presence and the normality of the situation, and was replaced with a tranquil silence.

On Saturday however, a whole week late, Hermione selected a few books for Malfoy and set them next to his armchair. However, 3 o'clock came and went, and Malfoy did not enter.

Hermione thought it was strange, but then again the whole situation was even stranger, so she let it go. It was only Malfoy anyway…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

What had kept Draco? Just as he about to leave for Diagon Alley, his father called him again to his office, wanted to discuss more Death Eater matters. 'Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that,' his father went on and on. Draco was beginning to loose concentration, and his eyes drooped lower and lower until…

"Draco! Pay attention!" Yelled Lucius into his son's ear. Draco jumped a little from the fright, though his face and expression remained stoic.

"Sorry father."

"As I was saying Draco," said Lucius icily, leaning closer towards Draco, "I want you to get as close as possible to Potter, find out everything about him, especially his weaknesses," he continued with a lowered voice.

"For the Dark Lord?" asked Draco impassively.

"Of course my son," said Lucius and a thin smile formed on his lips.

"I will try my hardest," lied Draco through his teeth. Though he hated Saint Potter and the Golden Trio, he probably hated the Death Eaters and Voldemort more.

"Excellent, that's my son," said Lucius. Draco had never heard his father say 'that's my son' to him before, and he doubted he would ever hear it again.

"May I go now?" asked Draco, itching to leave his father's presence.

"Yes you may." Draco hurried out to get his wand and quickly disapparated to Diagon Alley. He still didn't understand why he had to go _there_, he just did…

Hermione heard the door jingle but didn't around from the shelf she was currently searching through, until she head an all too-familiar voice clear his throat.

"Granger, you know that it's rude to ignore customers," said Malfoy, coming up behind her. Hermione silently groaned… he had come.

"All right, I'll get you your precious books Malfoy. Don't get your knickers in a knot," huffed Hermione.

"I would prefer it if we didn't discuss my underwear, Granger. Though I knew you had always been curious," taunted Malfoy. Hermione went a fabulous deep shade of red and her hands twisted into fists.

"You egotistical jerk! You rotten, good for nothing, slime –" Hermione stopped her tirade because other customers were beginning to leave the store. She picked up Malfoy's books and placed them carefully (she could never treat a book harshly by throwing them) down for him.

Malfoy sniggered at this action. Stupid bookworm, he thought. Hermione heard his snigger.

"I loathe you"

"I know"

Hermione spun on her heel away from the obnoxious git. Wow, she thought, I can make up so many names for that ferret! Too bad, he can do the same to me…

The afternoon passed ever so slowly, as it was Hermione's last day working there for these holidays. Before she left, she bought her schoolbooks so that she would not have to think about them later when there were more important things to do, like spending time with her two best friends.

The next day Hermione travelled to the Weasley's house, where Harry was already staying.

Mrs Weasley led her to Ginny's room where she dumped all her bags and went next door to Ron and Harry's room.

"Hermione!" They yelled simultaneously, and ran over to her. Ron got there first and gave her a huge hug, nearly lifting her off the ground, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Harry did the same, but missed the kissing part.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Hermione exclaimed. She had really missed them while she was working in Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, you too Hermione," said Harry.

"And you look bloody excellent!" blurted Ron, then once he realised just what he had said – and most probably given away to the most clever girl in Hogwarts – his ears turned a bright pink and the colour of his face suddenly matched that of his hair.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Ron"

Harry laughed silently at his best friend. He knew Ron had had feelings for Hermione since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and still hadn't done anything about it.

The three of them spent a relaxing day together, just chilling out and catching up with everything, just being best friends.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Malfoy, when he arrived punctually at Flourish and Blotts that day was surprised to find that Granger wasn't there, and in her place was another girl about his age with a very large stomach.

He sat himself in his usual armchair and began his usual books; however, something didn't feel quite right. He sighed; his place of escape no longer was a place of escape…

**A/N – How was that?? Please R & R!!! I will write another chapter really quickly, I promise! xox Epona21 **


	3. At The Weasley's

**At the Weasley's**

The weeks passed quickly at the Burrow. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the twins played Quidditch nearly every day, though of course Hermione only played Keeper or watched. She hated heights. When they weren't playing, Hermione and Ginny talked a lot and became much closer friends than they were before. Hermione was happy to have a "girl" friend, and not just Harry and Ron, who, at times, could be very ignorant of Hermione's feminine emotions.

One morning, the whole Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione were all sitting at the large breakfast table, having a grand breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, pastries, fruit, yoghurt, cereal etc. when Erol, the owl, flew into the kitchen with four letters attached to her leg.

"School letters are here," announced Mr Weasley, untying them from the owl and handing them out.

"I've been made Gryffindor prefect!" exclaimed Ginny excitedly as her eyes quickly scanned the welcome page.

Mr and Mrs Weasley beamed happily. "Another one in the family! Ginny dear, we must go shopping at once!" said Mrs Weasley, hugging her daughter.

"So if there is a new Gryffindor prefect that must mean…" trailed Harry.

"I GOT HEAD GIRL!!" cried Hermione ecstatically with a small badge in her hand.

"Wow! Well done Hermione!" said Ron, happy for her.

"Yeah, Hermione, that's great!" joined Harry.

Hermione then looked at Harry expecting a similar outburst from him. Harry lowered his eyes and shook his head. Ron noticed the silent communication.

"What are you two on about?" he asked curiously.

Harry smiled sadly. "Hermione thought that I got Head Boy, that's all."

"And didn't you??"

"No," Harry said quietly. Ron also looked disappointed. If neither he nor Harry were Head Boy, then who would be?

Hermione was thinking along the exact same lines. "Who will be Head Boy then?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe Justin," suggested Ron. Ginny screwed her nose up at the mention of a former boyfriend of hers.

"I hope not," she said spitefully. Hermione laughed at the younger girl's childish antics and Harry smiled.

"Mmm… I don't think it would be anyone from Hufflepuff. It might be Seamus or Dean… or maybe even Neville," said Harry. Hermione blushed faintly at the mention of Seamus, and turned her head before anyone would see. However, Ginny, being the omniscient girl, saw it. Hmm, Ginny thought, Hermione and I will definitely be talking later.

"Definitely no one from Slytherin!" blurted Ron loudly.

"Well, it's a mystery," said Hermione with a _very_ bad feeling in her stomach. But of course Dumbledore would never do such a dreadful thing for the school… and herself… no, he couldn't be, she decided.

"Come on Hermione. We're going to my room," said Ginny, pulling Hermione out of her seat and leading her up the stairs.

"So, Hermione. Tell me about Dean or Seamus," commanded Ginny once they had plopped themselves onto their beds. "No, wait, let me guess. Is it… Seamus?" asked Ginny excitedly. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, it's Seamus. Well, it _was _Seamus," she corrected herself, "He came into Flourish and Blotts a few weeks ago and asked me out to dinner," she said bluntly. "It was a really nice night, but at the end –" Hermione paused, and Ginny waited eagerly in suspense "– he wanted to do it again, but I don't like him like that!" Ginny nodded her head understandingly. "And so I told him I would owl him, but of course I didn't," said Hermione.

"So if you don't like Seamus, who do you like?" asked Ginny slyly.

Hermione grinned. "No one, I don't think. But tell me why you haven't made a move on Harry?!" she said, wanting to move from her.

Ginny blushed, Harry was a sensitive subject. "Do you think I should?" she asked timidly.

"Of course! He really likes you Ginny. What happened to the confidant, upfront Ginny that asks out guys all the time??" laughed Hermione.

"Hermione, it's easy when the guy doesn't matter that much to you. It's different when you actually _care_ about him. It makes it soooo much more difficult and nerve-racking!"

"Would you like me to suss out Harry for you?"

Ginny looked with puppy dog eyes at Hermione.

"I take that as a yes," she chuckled.

Hermione didn't get the chance to speak quietly with Harry for a while, because the next few days at the Burrow were very busy, as school was starting in less than a week. They were making a trip to Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies today, and Ginny, as a reward for becoming a prefect, received a new broom, the original Nimbus 2000, as even though there were now many new Firebolts on the market, the Nimbus was still a very good broom. Hermione didn't need much at Diagon Alley – only new robes and some potions ingredients – so she asked Harry if he would come with her for a minute (and also asked Ron to buy Harry's books) to talk. As they left Flourish and Blotts, Hermione gave Ginny a wink.

They sat on a bench in the sunshine not far from the bookstore.

"Harry. I need to ask you something really important," said Hermione carefully, turning to face Harry.

"Yes…" said Harry suspiciously.

Hermione wasn't sure how to pose the question, so she just blurted it out.

"Do you like anyone Harry?" Harry blushed, giving Hermione the answer immediately. Relieved, she hid her smile.

"Does have anything to do with a certain red head I know?" asked Hermione slyly. Harry blushed even more strongly. That was convincing enough for Hermione. She snickered at his embarrassment.

"Hermione, please! You can't tell her!" said Harry worriedly. Hermione frowned.

"Well are you ever going to tell her? Because if you're not, then I will!" Hermione said vehemently. Sometimes guys were so stupid.

"I will, I will! But only when the time is right," said Harry.

"Humph. Well the time better be right soon, Harry. I'm giving you two weeks" she said crossly.

"It will. I promise. And thank you, Hermione," said Harry gratefully. He felt much better now that his best friend knew about Ginny. It felt like a huge weight was now lifted from his shoulders. He gave Hermione a hug to show his appreciation, and she returned it happily.

"Awe, Pothead and Granger. What a nice surprise," a sarcastic voice came from behind them. Hermione and Harry spun round to see Malfoy right there.

"Have you been there the whole time?" asked Hermione irritably.

"Why does it matter Granger? I'm allowed to stand there as long as I want. It's a free country," said Malfoy innocently. Hermione and Harry both rolled their eyes, a bad habit that was beginning to worsen for Hermione.

"We don't need to listen to your immaturity, ferret," said Harry heatedly. Hermione placed her arm on Harry's to pacify him.

"Harry, just ignore him," she said. "he's not worth it." Harry calmed slightly at the sound of her quiet words.

"Apparently, I'm not the one who is being immature," smirked Malfoy. Harry glared at him.

"Malfoy, just get your ferret arse out of here and leave us alone," said Harry.

Malfoy was about to open his mouth with another insult, when his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, called from across the street outside Madame Malkin's.

"Draco honey! You need to come here to get measured!" she yelled so that everyone in their vicinity heard. Malfoy froze and his cheeks coloured noticeably. Harry and Hermione snickered.

"Well go on Malfoy, your mummy's waiting," Hermione jeered. He threw her a dirty look and left them, his head held high as he crossed the street.

"Evil ferret," Harry muttered as they watched him enter Madame Malkin's. Hermione nodded in agreement. Just then, the Weasley clan approached them.

"What are you staring at?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, just Malfoy being a pain in the arse," said Harry breezily. Ron looked disappointed. He would have loved a chance to irritate Malfoy.

Once everyone had their supplies from Diagon Alley, they returned to The Burrow.

"I talked to Harry today," said Hermione late that night when she and Ginny were in their beds. Ginny's breath caught in her throat suddenly.

"A-and?" she choked out.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione grinned.

"Hermione! The angst is killing me!" cried Ginny. "Please tell me!"

"Well…" started Hermione, very slowly and seriously, "I think you should ask him out…" Ginny looked at her, stunned yet delighted at the news.

"But only after two weeks from now," Hermione hurried to explain (though not the details of course). That night, Ginny Weasley had a very peaceful sleep.

**A/N - I hope you like it!! Thanks for the very encouraging reviews!! xox**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	4. Return To Hogwarts

**The Return to Hogwarts**

Hermione woke early on the morning of the 1st September. She got out of her bed quietly, not wanting to disturb Ginny, and dressed in dark denim jeans and a white singlet, over which she threw a light sweater. She cleaned her teeth and pulled her much admired "new" hair into a loose bun atop her head and went downstairs. Only Mrs Weasley was there, busily preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Oh hello, dear. You're up early," Mrs Weasley said when she saw Hermione.

'Morning Mrs Weasley," she replied, taking an apple from the fruit bowl and took a large bite out of it. "I usually wake early anyway, and I thought that I may as well get dressed and ready."

"Yes, Percy was like that too," mused Mrs Weasley. Soon a serene Ginny, then extremely heavy-eyed looking Harry and Ron joined them in the kitchen. Ginny wouldn't lift her eyes to Harry, and an awkward silence between them went unnoticed by the others, except of course, the perceptible Hermione

The rest of the morning was chaotic, but by 10am, the Ministry cars were packed to their potential. As Cornelius Fudge was sacked the previous year, Kingsley Shacklebolt was elected (as Dumbledore once again refused) to everyone's delight. Arthur Weasley's office was given a higher status and importance, so that his fellow Ministry workers now respected his job.

The troop arrived at platform 9 ¾ with only minutes to spare. The gleaming red train was surrounded by swarming Hogwarts students and their families saying their last adieus. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny clambered aboard and managed to find an empty compartment reasonably quickly. Just when they had finished settling in, the train began to chug away from the station, gathering speed rapidly. Shortly afterwards, Neville and Luna arrived.

"Hello guys," said Neville shifting his feet. Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny, patted the seat next to him and moved closer to Ginny to make room for Neville, making Ginny blush slightly. Luna sat between Ron and Hermione on the opposite seat. They talked of their holidays, and soon discovered that Neville and Luna were dating! It was certainly a surprise to the trio. After the food trolley had passed their compartment, not without Ron and Harry spending 10 galleons, Professor McGonagall knocked on the door but entered before anyone could say anything.

"Miss Granger, I would like you to come with me to the Head compartment, if you will," said the professor kindly. "And you two –!" Ron and Ginny looked at each other, knowing that they should have been at the Prefects compartment by now.

"Er, we were on our way, Professor. We really were," stuttered Ron as he pushed Ginny out into the corridor, leaving Harry and Hermione laughing.

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to the very front of the train to a compartment that held a plaque reading 'Head Compartment'.

"Here we are Miss Granger. Your instructions are inside on the table. The Head Boy will be joining you shortly to help you with these duties," explained Professor McGonagall sounding slightly annoyed.

"Thank you Professor." The compartment was lavishly decorated; there was even a low coffee table on which the instructions were lying next to a bowl of exotic-looking fruit. She decided to sit down next to the window to wait for the Head Boy. Nevertheless, as soon as she sat, the door opened.

"Granger, I think you're lost," a cold voice drawled from the doorway. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and wished this just wasn't happening.

She turned slowly around, her eyes flashing. "Very clever Malfoy. How long did it take you to think of that?"

Malfoy scowled at her. Just his goddamn luck to have Granger as Head Girl. "Just as long as it took you to think of that," he retorted.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah right," she mumbled and sat down, and Malfoy copied her. "Why did Dumbledore choose him anyway?" Hermione wondered aloud to herself, though softly.

Malfoy heard anyway. "Because Granger," he said startling her, "I, unlike your boyfriends, have the Head Boy look." Hermione nearly rolled off the seat from laughing so hard.

"You mean –" she spluttered, gasping for breath, "because you think that you are good-looking, you were chosen for Head Boy??"

"No, Granger. I _know_ I am good looking. And you know so too," he smirked.

"I do not at all you conceited jerk!" she yelled, her cheeks tinged pink and all traces of laughter gone.

"And you're not?"

Hermione did not acknowledge this. She wouldn't let him get to her more than he had already. Instead, she picked up the paper with the instructions.

"We have to tell the students to change into their robes before we arrive at Hogsmeade," stated Hermione.

"Suit yourself. I'm not going to waste my time," said Malfoy, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Oh you'll be doing it Malfoy. Because if you don't then, then –"

"Then what Granger? You'll tell McGonagall or your precious Dumbledore?" snickered Malfoy. "Let me tell you something Granger," he said leaning closer to her, "I'm not afraid of them or you or your dim-witted friends. So don't you tell me what to do," he said angrily.

"Fine!" she snapped, and left the compartment.

For two seemingly endless hours, Hermione told every student to change changed into their robes. By the time she had finished, the speed of the train was beginning to decrease slowly as out the windows of the corridor, Hermione could see the village of Hogsmeade, and further away, Hogwarts.

She looked at herself and realised that she wasn't changed yet. She ran off to her compartment and threw open the door. Inside was Malfoy, peacefully reclining on the comfy seat with a book open on his lap. By the slight sound he was making, Hermione assumed that he was sleeping. She got out her robes just as the corridor was beginning to fill with students. Knowing that it would be too hard to push through the crowd, Hermione thought she would take her chances and change in the compartment.

Off went her jeans and sweater, so she was just standing in her knickers and the white singlet. Unbeknownst to her, Malfoy woke from his siesta, though he didn't move.

His eyes cracked open to see Granger, less than 2 metres from him, pulling off her sweater and standing facing away from him basically naked. He forced himself not to make a sound as his eyes travelled up and down her body. She had long, toned though slender legs and creamy pearl-like skin. Her waist was small and, much to Hermione's displeasure, her hips widened from her waist giving her torso a womanly shape. She bent over to pull her skirt on and Draco was rewarded with a very nice view of her ass. Once she had her skirt on, Granger tugged on her shirt and sweater and finally robe and turned around. Immediately Draco closed his eyes, hoping that she hadn't seen him looking at her.

"Hmm," Hermione wandered, looking curiously at Malfoy, thankful that his eyes were still shut and his breathing deep. She thought how… nice Malfoy looked without a scowl marring his handsome features. _Wait a minute; get a hold on yourself Hermione!_ _This is Malfoy! No other normal person! _She put her mind back on track and the matter at hand. She _should_ wake him up but oh, how she would love to see him in trouble for being late on their first day back.

The train now had stopped completely, and Hermione's mind told her that it would be the best for the both of them if she woke him up. She walked closer to him and examined Malfoy's face.

"Malfoy," she whispered, and received no response. She tried again louder. And then louder, though she still got no response. Just before she was to shout "MALFOY!" his eyes shot open scaring Hermione to death.

"Get away from me Granger! I don't want your Mudblood germs all over me," he said pissed.

Hermione, whose heart was still racing, left the compartment without another word to him.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

After helping Hagrid put the first years onto the boats, Hermione, Ron and Ginny found Harry who had saved an empty carriage for them.

"Did he do anything to you Hermione?" asked Harry, noticing that Hermione seemed irritated about something.

"No, no Harry. Just being himself. That's enough to make anyone crazy," Hermione laughed and the others joined in.

"Well let us know if you need some help, Hermione. Cause Harry and me will gladly take care of him for you," said Ron. Ginny and Hermione grimaced at the last sentence.

"Thanks guys, I will," said Hermione nonetheless as the magnificent outline of their home came into view.

­

After the Sorting had been completed and their stomachs filled, the students of Hogwarts waited in anticipation to hear the announcement of the Head Students and Prefects. Dumbledore was rambling about the usual restrictions like the Forbidden Forest, dungbombs in the corridor, etc.

'And finally, without any further ado, though I would thoroughly like to recommend the reading of…" and he went on and on, listing the books that he had probably read during the holidays. Then suddenly he was back on track.

"And I would like to announce the Prefects and Head Students for the year! From Ravenclaw, Mendax Frost and Chloe Mitchell," a round of applause broke out as a girl with black curly hair and a guy with thick brown hair and tanned skin stood up at the Ravenclaw table.

"From Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott!" they too stood up and sat quickly as Dumbledore continued.

"From Gryffindor, Ron and Ginny Weasley!" the Gryffindor table cheered as the siblings rose from their seats.

"And from Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini!" only the Slytherin table applauded as Blaise and Pansy stood.

"And your Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger!" said Dumbledore, and the Gryffindor table, along with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered thunderously as Hermione meekly stood up.

"And the Head Boy is Mr Draco Malfoy!" again only the Slytherin table roared, and some daring Ravenclaws and Gryffindors even booed. Malfoy stood up and did two deep fake bows to his supporters.

The Golden trio, or really quartet, and the rest of the guys in the Great Hall for that matter, all rolled their eyes, either physically or mentally, at Malfoy's egotism. The girls, except Ginny and Hermione, all sighed contentedly as Malfoy flashed a smile around.

Shortly after Dumbledore's announcement, Professor McGonagall came around to where the quartet was sitting.

"Miss Granger, have you finished your meal?" asked McGonagall, to which Hermione replied with a nod of her head. "Excellent. I will take you to your new quarters then," said McGonagall. Harry and Ron gave Hermione sympathetic smiles as she followed the Professor out of the Great Hall where just outside Professor Snape and Malfoy were waiting for them.

In silence, the four of them walked up and up the stairs until they came to the sixth floor. Not much occupied the sixth floor; all the classrooms were on the lower levels (except Divination), and the Gryffindor tower was on the seventh floor. After walking for what seemed like forever, Snape drew to a halt next to a painting of four animals: a raven, a badger, a lion and a snake.

"Passsssssword?" hissed the snake, looking at Snape.

"Concordia" said Snape. The snake dipped it's head and the painting swung forward.

"These stairs lead to your common room. Mr Malfoy, your room is on the right and Miss Granger, yours in on the left. If there are any problems with the two you, then we won't hesitate to find students to replace you," explained McGonagall strictly and she and Snape left.

Malfoy just glared at Hermione and strode up the marble stairs.

Following just behind him, Hermione gasped when her eyes surveyed the magnificent room. Because they were on the sixth floor, the wall size windows opposite the entrance provided an extensive view of the Hogwarts grounds, the lake (where she could currently see the Giant squid lolling about), and the Forbidden forest. A long couch, accompanied by two squashy-looking armchairs (one red and one green naturally) were situated around a crackling fireplace. Surprisingly, there was a small kitchen near a very large oak table, presumably for study. Hermione's favourite discovery was however a bookcase, stretching from the floor to the ceiling full of both magical and muggle books. She pulled out a book near her that had the title _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_. Amazed, she wandered around the room, and then noticed two doors to the left. The first one she opened was an enormous bathroom, so big that it would give the prefect's bathroom a run for its money. There was a "bath" or really swimming pool with about a hundred different taps lining it. There was also a shower that was about as big as a bedroom.

When Hermione returned to the common room, she saw that Malfoy had already left it. She opened the second door on the left and caught her breath. The room was far larger than her old dorm, with a king size four poster bed in the centre, a wooden vanity opposite, a walk in wardrobe and full length mirror (not that that mattered to Hermione). Since all of her possessions were already in place, she re-entered the common room and selected a book from the bookcase.

She lay peacefully on her stomach along the couch and began to read. Soon her eyes began to droop and darkness took hold of her as the book fell out of her grasp and crashed onto the floor, though it didn't disturb her.

Later, Draco came out of his room and immediately saw Hermione sleeping on the couch. He studied her, conflicted. He _should_ make as effort to get along with her for the sake of their positions, but then again she was a _Mudblood._ It would ruin his reputation forever if they became friends… but they didn't have to become friends though, did they? He looked at her angelic form and no longer bushy hair. They could be associates, acquaintances. Be civil when it came to working together, then be our usual selves, he resolved, satisfied.

**A/N – Please review! Sorry this part is quite boring and clichéd, but it gets better, I promise!!! xox**


	5. Quidditch And A Meeting

**Quidditch and a Meeting**

"Granger! Get out of the shower! You've been in there for nearly half an hour!" yelled Malfoy, banging furiously on the bathroom door. It was the first Friday night of the term and the seventh year workload was proving to be very strenuous and demanding.

"Almost out Malfoy," called Hermione back with mock sweetness. It was near 11pm, and he had been at Quidditch training. He had returned to their common room, expecting to find it and the bathroom empty, but instead he found Hermione in shower. Moreover, she was _still_ in the shower!

He groaned, she had been saying that for at _least_ 10 minutes. He raised his fist and was about to pound the door again, when Hermione opened the door, wrapped up in her white dressing gown.

"Watch it Malfoy," Hermione said as he almost fell into her, and she ducked around him easily. Draco shrugged his shoulders; he was too tired to pick an argument with her. His first week of school had been absolute hell: all he could think about was the upcoming Christmas break and as a result, his grades were slipping in all subjects except potions. Potions was the one subject where he could relax, not of course, because of Snape's favouritism, but because he was naturally talented in the subject anyway. He and Granger were always the top students, and even from time to time his marks would surpass hers to his delight.

He stripped off all his clothes and dived into the bath / pool. For at least an hour, he let all the stress and tension in his body float out and be carried away by the bubbly water. His thoughts turned to the contest on the following day. It was the first Quidditch game of the season and Slytherin were playing Ravenclaw. Draco knew that the Ravenclaw team weren't up to their usual high standards this year since all of their chasers left last year. Slytherin _should_ win, but he still had his doubts and nerves.

When he got out of the bathroom, he found Granger WORKING at the giant table. It was nearly midnight on a Friday, and here she was, scribbling feverishly with her blunt quill. He crept up behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Granger" Hermione jumped in fright and let out a small squeak as she whipped around. Draco found her reaction quite humorous and smirked at her.

"Malfoy! Why would you do that?!" she said crossly.

"Felt like it," Draco replied vaguely, still smirking. "What are you doing anyway? It's like almost midnight and you're _still_ working! It's preposterous!"

Hermione grinned at him. "So what if I'm working? It's none of your business. Oh and by the way, we got an owl from Dumbledore saying that we have a Head meeting next Monday night."

"Whatever Granger. I'm going to bed like any normal person," and he went into his room. Waiting on the widow sill was an owl with black feathers and beady black eyes.

"Hello Volucer" Draco said, untying the letter from the leg of the owl, while trying not to be bitten by his father's owl. The letter read:

_Son,_

_I hope that you have commenced your studies well and are beating that stupid Mudblood and if you aren't, then you know the consequences. I'm giving you 2 weeks. Also I trust that you are preparing yourself for the forthcoming Christmas break – I won't let you disappoint me nor waste my time. _

_Father_

Draco sighed. What on earth could he do? All of his Slytherin friends were receiving their marks this Christmas also… and they all wanted it except Blaise, his best friend. He was trapped, locked into a life that he had no wish to live. Maybe that was the answer… his mind flashed pictures of him standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower and seeing the seemingly infinite drop. He could feel himself falling, falling, falling… forever falling… enclosed by darkness as wind rushed around his body. He saw the ground metres away and just as he was about to hit it, his eyes flashed opened.

He was withering on his bed, covered in cold sweat; apparently, the images had turned into a nightmare. His curtains were billowing out with the strong gusts of wind that entered his room. He closed the window, and the room was suddenly overcome by silence. Exhausted, he flopped back onto his bed, this time sleeping dreamlessly.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, all traces of last night's windstorm were gone save the scattered branches around the Forbidden Forest. Hermione had woken early knowing she was meeting Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for breakfast. She dressed in comfortable jeans and a light sweater, grabbed her cloak and peeked through her door to see if the common room was clear. It was. She guessed Malfoy wasn't a morning person.

"Morning Hermione!" yelled Ron when he saw her enter the Great Hall. Hermione smiled at her two best friends and sat down between them.

"We were just discussing today's match," explained Harry, taking a piece of toast.

"Yeah, unfortunately we think Slytherin's going to win because the Ravenclaw team isn't looking strong this year," commented Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Like she cared about Quidditch! Of course she watched it when Harry, Ron and Ginny, who was Gryffindor's star chaser, were playing, but that was enough. Harry and Ron could go on for hours and hours about tactics and strategies and the like, but not Hermione. As Harry and Ron kept up their discussion, Hermione pretended that she was listening to them, but instead she was thinking of more important matters.

Ron.

She had a feeling that he liked her, and had for a while, but she wondered why he wouldn't just ask her out. She glanced at Harry and Ginny to see if they had made any improvements. None either. Time was running out for Harry. Right now, Ginny was talking animatedly about the Ravenclaw seeker and Harry was watching her with a glazed look in his eyes. It was so obvious that he was smitten with her, and Hermione thought it was really sweet.

"Crumpet Hermione?" asked Ron, holding a plate of crumpets in front of her.

"No, no thanks Ron," she said, snapping back to reality.

"Let's get going then. We want to get good seats," suggested Harry. The other three nodded in agreement.

They could see that the stadium was already half full as they walked down past Hagrid's hut.

"Harry, why haven't you done anything?" exclaimed Hermione when Ginny and Ron were out of earshot. "It's been nearly 2 weeks!"

"I know Hermione! Just trust me okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, and they caught up with Ginny and Ron.

The Ravenclaw team captain, a burly guy with tight curly hair, led his team onto the pitch, followed by Malfoy and the Slytherin. They shook hands, and then Madame Hooch released the balls.

Green and blue colours filled the sky, and soon Slytherin were up by 50 points. The sun's rays were out in full force now, and Hermione was becoming uncomfortably hot. She took off her robe and sweater, leaving her in an eye-catching black singlet.

It was certainly eye-catching for a particular Slytherin, who, at seeing Hermione pull off her sweater and run her fingers through her heat-trapped hair, halted in midair and stared at her. It was very similar to the incident on the train last week.

"Draco watch out!" yelled Goyle, flying near him. A bludger was coming straight for him and at the last second, he flipped upside down to avoid it, his blond hair blowing.

Hermione gasped, seeing what had nearly happened right in front of her. Malfoy righted himself and almost immediately, he caught sight of the golden snitch, which was hovering very near her.

The Ravenclaw seeker saw it too and was streaming behind Malfoy, who was flying directly at her.

"Hermione! Duck!" yelled Harry, clutching her arm and yanking her down in her seat. It was just in time.

Both Malfoy and the Ravenclaw seeker's hands were stretched out, eyes only for the snitch, and not for a well-aimed bludger that hit the Ravenclaw seeker's head, making him crash into Malfoy.

Together they collided into the stand, right at Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione's feet. The Ravenclaw's head was bleeding badly, and he looked unconscious. Malfoy on the other hand looked slightly dazed, but was grinning like a madman. He opened his fingers and showed the struggling snitch to the crowd and his team. Madame Hooch blew her whistle; Slytherin had won the first game of the season.

Hermione returned to the Head common room after parting with the disappointed Harry and Ron. In Gryffindor's next game against Hufflepuff, they needed a vital win to have the chance of making the finals.

She wanted to finish her work that she hadn't the night before, and was just summing up an essay for charms when the portrait downstairs banged open. Up came a triumphant looking Malfoy, though when he saw her, his smile was replaced with his trademark smirk.

"So what did you think of the game Granger?"

"Well, I guess it was good. Too bad you distracted and nearly got hit by that bludger."

Malfoy, contrary to what Hermione was expecting him to do, smirked wider.

"You did that on purpose Granger?"

Hermione looked horribly embarrassed. "Of course not you thick-headed git! I was merely too hot since there was no cool breeze up in the stands," she said matter-of-factly.

"My arse," said Malfoy jokingly. He laughed a bit, and Hermione knew then he was only kidding.

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? You want something from me?" she asked abruptly, then realised how silly her question was. She held her breath and waited for the mockery.

"Ha! You're deluding yourself again Granger. I don't want anything from your Mudblood filth. No matter how… fine… it may be" he added, and walked into his room.

Hermione sat there in shock. First, Malfoy had been semi-nice to her, then he had paid her a compliment! Albeit it was accompanied by 'Mudblood', but it was still a compliment. He is definitely different this year, and I wonder why, thought Hermione, and she resolved to find out.

Malfoy avoided her over the rest of the weekend, and Hermione wasn't complaining. Monday night came, and she and Malfoy went to the stone gargoyle to wait for Dumbledore.

"Ah, my Head students. Come in, come in," greeted Dumbledore, appearing out of nowhere. The gargoyle opened and Draco and Hermione followed Dumbledore up the revolving staircase.

"Have a seat," he gestured, and two plush chairs appeared in front of his desk. "Can I get you anything? Water? Pumpkin juice?"

Hermione shook her head, but Draco asked for a water. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore procured a tall glass of chilled water and levitated it Draco's outstretched hand.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled.

"Well then. I would like to discuss this year's school events and your places in them. Firstly, we are having a Halloween party for all students."

"A dress up party Professor?" asked Hermione excitedly. When she was a child, she loved to dress up for Halloween.

"Naturally," smiled Dumbledore. "You two are in charge of organising the decorations and music, for you two have a far better knowledge of what kind of music young wizards and witches like to listen to than I."

"Secondly, I was wondering if either of you had any suggestions for a Christmas event?"

At the word 'Christmas', Hermione noticed that Draco shivered slightly, which confused her.

"Well Professor, maybe we could have a Christmas Ball before everyone leaves for the break?" proposed Hermione, reminiscing the last ball at Hogwarts happily.

"An excellent idea Miss Granger! That will be a wonderful prelude to Christmas," exclaimed Dumbledore. "I'll leave it's organisation to you two then, and of course the prefects."

Hermione glanced at Draco, who had remained abnormally silent throughout the whole talk of Christmas. I wonder what is up with him, she thought. Christmas is one of the best times of the year!

"That's all Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Our next meeting will be say, in a fortnight's time?"

Hermione and Draco nodded their heads and left Dumbledore's office.

"Halloween will be fun," Hermione said, mainly to herself as they walked back to their rooms.

"Shut up Granger," said Malfoy dismissively. Hermione was annoyed. How could a person have so many personas? Moreover, which was the _real_ Malfoy?

"Concordia," said Hermione when they reached the painting of the four animals.

They trudged up the steps together and then Hermione collapsed onto the couch, savouring the warmth the fire offered. It was late, and she had a big day at school the next day – no free periods – so she let sleep overpower her.

Draco looked at the already sleeping Hermione on the couch, and with a moment's hesitation, picked up a spare cashmere blanket that was lying on his armchair and covered her it.

Could I tell her? He thought as wondered to bed. In reality there was, he reasoned, no one else who could possibly understand his position.

**A/N – It's coming on rather slow, I know. But it gets interesting in the next chapters, promise! PLEASE REVIEW!!! (though no flames, only constructive criticism) xox**


	6. Confessions

**A/N – I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of this story, so here it is now: I don't own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does and I just make her characters do what I want!**

**Confessions **

The first class the next day was Transfiguration. Hermione, well rested, was sitting as usual at the front of the classroom and was hanging onto every word that came out of Professor McGonagall's mouth. Harry and Ron were looking as though they were listening, but if McGonagall looked harder, she would've seen that both had a distinct glaze over their eyes. Today lesson was about turning a chair into a comfy couch which had previously been a table.

When the lesson was about halfway through, a haggard looking Draco Malfoy entered the room grandly, turning everyone's attention to him.

"Where have you been Mr Malfoy?" asked McGonagall angrily with her hands on her hips.

"In the Hospital Wing Professor," replied Malfoy innocently, brandishing a note from Madame Pomfrey.

Professor McGonagall took the note but didn't read it. "Very well Mr Malfoy. Please have a seat and start reading chapter 12. You have missed a substantial part of learning how to transform an already transformed object."

Draco wasn't listening to McGonagall, instead he was looking around the room and spotted that the only spare seat was next to Granger. Damn.

Hermione didn't look too pleased either when Malfoy plonked his books onto their table, disturbing hers.

"Granger" Malfoy said in his way of greeting someone.

"Malfoy," replied Hermione with just as much distaste, never taking her eyes off the professor.

"- The spell is '_Iammutatus_', pronounced like yiam – mu – ta – tus," explained McGonagall, also spelling the word in the air with her wand. "In your pairs, take turns to transfigure your partner's chair into a couch. Make sure you're saying the spell correctly though because you wouldn't want your partner to end up on the floor."

Malfoy just smirked evilly at Hermione upon hearing McGonagall's last note. Of course he _wouldn't_ want Granger on the floor.

"Yiam – mut – ta – tus, iammutatus," repeated Hermione under her breath until she finally got the right sound. Malfoy just watched her and didn't bother learning the spell.

"You had better do it right Granger. Because I won't be very pleased, if I end up on the floor," said Malfoy.

"Who do you think I am Malfoy? You don't have to worry about anything," Hermione said confidently, and with a strong voice, she said the spell and flicked her wand.

Draco felt himself suddenly sink and immediately become more comfortable as his body relaxed into Hermione's couch.

"Oh congratulations Granger. As if it's that hard anyway," said Malfoy, seeing Hermione's smug smile.

"Fine. You do it then."

"Fine. _Immutus_" he said, and all of sudden Hermione was on the stone floor, sitting on a single feather. The rest of the class burst out laughing except Hermione and Professor McGonagall. Malfoy was the loudest of all even though he was laughing partly at his own stupidity. If looks could kill, the glares that Harry and Ron were giving Malfoy would have killed him 10 times over.

"Mr Malfoy! 20 points from Slytherin for your lack of attention and concentration!" said Professor McGonagall angrily.

Immediately Malfoy, blushing slightly, and his cronies Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy stopped laughing. Harry and Ron started to snicker at them, and then Ron courteously took Hermione's hand and pulled her off the ground, looking quite embarrassed.

Hermione, having easily replaced her chair, refused to speak to Malfoy for the rest of the period. Not that that was difficult, because Malfoy didn't exactly want to strike up a conversation with her. What would he say? _Sorry Hermione?_ That would be a good laugh, she thought.

"Hermione, we're sorry, really! I – _we_ weren't laughing at you anyway, we were laughing at the stupid ferret!" exclaimed Ron, looking at Hermione sitting across from him at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She still hadn't spoken to either of them for laughing at her. She knew that they didn't do anything unkind at all to her, but she had felt too irate with Malfoy for the rest of the morning to talk to Ron and Harry.

"It's okay guys. I'm sorry for ignoring you, and I know that you were laughing at Malfoy," said Hermione amiably. "It's just that he makes me so…"

"Happy, jubilant, ecstatic?" supplied Malfoy, standing behind the oblivious Hermione.

"Oh go get a life Malfoy," said Ron defensively.

"I already have one thanks weasel"

"Then don't come and ruin ours! Surely you have better things to do than to argue with us?" asked Hermione heatedly, turning to face him.

"Oh I do, Granger. But the thing is, my doings aren't exactly what Hogwarts considers… suitable… in a school environment. Though I think, they are perfectly educational. If you like Granger, I could maybe teach you some things later…" He smirked at Hermione's blanched face.

"You dirty bastard!" Yelled Harry, as he and Ron both stood up simultaneously, brandishing their wands and pointing them directly at Malfoy.

"What are you going to do Potter? Curse me?" He laughed acerbically. "You couldn't curse me without your precious Granger telling you the curse anyway." Harry's face went as red as Ron's hair, and _that_ was saying something.

"Why you dirty bast –"

"– ard. Thanks for reminding me of what you said 30 seconds ago, Potter. Though I wouldn't expect anything more original than that from you."

"Furnunculus!" Shouted Harry, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

'_Protego'_ said Malfoy silently; creating a shield charm that caused the curse to be deflected onto an innocent Hufflepuff 2nd year boy, and huge boils began to spread over his head and arms.

"Mr Potter. Just what do you think you are doing?" drifted Snape's spine-chilling voice, accompanied by the man himself.

"I didn't do –"

"Then how do you explain that poor Hufflepuff's face? Surely his genes aren't that bad."

"But it wasn't my fault!" shouted Harry, barely restraining himself from banging his fist onto the table.

"Oh no Potter. It's _never your_ fault, is it? Pray tell me, how do you explain how it wasn't _your_ curse hit that boy? After all, I did see it conjured."

'The you would know that I wasn't directing it at that boy! It was meant for M –"

"Detention Potter! For your petty excuses and for attacking another student. I'll see you in my office Friday night at 8pm. Sharp." In a quick sweeping motion, Snape turned on his heel and stalked out of the Great Hall, not before mentioning to Malfoy to kindly return to the Slytherin table for the remainder of the meal.

"I hate Malfoy!" said Harry, and Ron nodded his head savagely in agreement. "Detention, and it's only the second week back!"

Then an unexpected owl (it was lunch time) came swooping into the Great Hall and landed at the Slytherin table in front of Malfoy, who took the letter quickly, and shoved it into his pocket as he stood up. He had seen the Malfoy crest and wanted no _needed_ privacy to read this.

'Where are you going Draco?" whined Pansy, clutching onto his arm so that he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Get off me Parkinson! I have business to attend to," Malfoy said as he tore his arm away from Pansy tight grasp. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all watched Malfoy's retreating back.

"Do you reckon he is getting his mark soon?" asked Crabbe to no one in particular. Pansy looked at him oddly.

"I think Vince, that that was the smartest thing that I have ever heard from you." Goyle nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement – his mouth was too full of cupcakes to reply verbally.

That afternoon, Hermione was in the library, working on a potions assignment. It wasn't due until the following Friday, but Hermione being Hermione wanted to finish it the day she was given it. The library door banged open, and Ron entered.

"Ron? What are you doing here? You're in the library," stated Hermione dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it's quite unlike me isn't it?" he laughed a tad nervously and sat down next to her, his body rigid.

"Well then what are you doing here?" asked Hermione turning to face him curiously.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, what is it? I really want to finish this essay before dinner you know, and you're not helping me right now." Ron ignored her frustration with him.

"Well, you know that there is a Hogsmeade trip this coming weekend?" Hermione became still and less irritated then and nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "And I thought that maybe – maybe we c-could go together…" choked out Ron, looking down at his hands, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Ron, we always go together! What are you asking me for?" exclaimed Hermione, laughing slightly. This only made Ron blush harder.

"No, I meant as a d-date!"

Hermione was speechless. Here was Ron, _finally_ asking her out! Well, not out as in girlfriend, but a date at least. This is what she had always wanted, waited and hoped for… right?

Ron, interpreting her silence as a refusal, began to move away from her.

"Stop Ron! I will! I mean, it would be great to go to Hogsmeade with you!" she blurted, grabbing his hand before he left.

"You mean it?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione carefully.

"Y-yes" said Hermione, though now she didn't quite meet his gaze. Instead the floor was looking very appealing.

"Excellent! After our Quidditch match then?" said Ron, beaming, and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Yep, that sounds fine," agreed Hermione, wincing slightly. She gave Ron a peck on his cheek and he left the library like he was walking on water. _I do want this; I've always wanted this_, thought Hermione as she sat back down. Then why doesn't it feel right?

It was quite early when Hermione returned to her common room. Usually she would be up in the Gryffindor tower with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, though tonight after all of today's exhausting events she just wanted some peace and quiet. The common room was empty when she entered, and she thoroughly relieved. Most nights when Malfoy got there first, she would end up working in her room on a small desk that she conjured. She dumped her bag onto the table, and took out her transfiguration textbook, some parchment, her inkpot, and quill. She had to write a 2ft essay about the transfiguring of an already transfigured object. Sighing, she made her plan for her essay – she always made plans for her essays. Hers were always incredibly detailed and well thought-out so that when it came to writing the essay, she had already done all the thinking and just had to put it into sentences.

Her plan was about half finished when Malfoy entered the common room looking distressed and deep in thought – not emotions or actions that one would usually see upon Draco Malfoy's face – and Hermione glanced up from her work as he collapsed onto the couch. He laid still, his eyes closed as he tried to regulate his rapid breathing.

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione gingerly. She and Malfoy had not made any progress on the plans for the Halloween party and though it wasn't for another month or so, she wanted to get prepared so as not to be rushed.

"What?" he spat.

"I just think that we should start thinking about Halloween, Malfoy. You know we have to organise it together."

"Fuck off you stupid Mudblood."

Well he got right to the point.

Hermione looked at him, outraged, as he got up, elongating his toned, muscular body, and stood in apposition to her. He could see the fury burning in her golden brown eyes as they glared mercilessly at him. Before he was sure that they were hazel, but clearly now they were flashing golden brown.

"Why do you do it Malfoy?" asked Hermione calmly, both surprising him and herself. She was glad that she had a calm façade because inside she was boiling with anger. "Time and time again, you throw these insults at me, and time and time again I have let them get to me. But not now. No Malfoy, no matter what you say to me will hurt me anymore okay? They are childish, _meaningless_ to me now. So don't waste your precious breath saying them, you pathetic _Death eater_!" Hermione screamed the last two words.

For a split second Hermione thought that Malfoy looked sad, even disappointed, but she wasn't so sure as his face quickly contorted with rage. He took one-step towards her and punched her with all his might.

Hermione saw his fist coming closer and closer towards her face as if time was in slow motion. When she felt it upon her cheek, her head snapped sideways and she crumpled to the ground, not without banging her already hurt head on the coffee table. She had closed her eyes sometime during her descent and there was no way she would be opening them soon.

Draco stared at the crumpled form of Hermione on the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He _punched_ her! He had never hit a girl in his life, contrary to what others thought, though now they were right. He never thought he was like that – he never took advantage nor pressured girls to do anything. He never thought he would turn out like his father… but here he was now; he had just hit a girl, and not just any girl, but the muggleborn Head Girl.

"Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!"He shouted aloud, his hands trying to tear his hair out as he squeezed his eyes shut. Not knowing what to do, he risked another glance at Hermione, but this time his eye caught a recognisable glimmer of red slowing trickling through her beautiful hair. "Holy shit," he mumbled and immediately he got into action. This definitely was not like the time at the bookshop.

He pulled Hermione up by her arms and managed to situate her on the couch, all the time minding her head. He took out his wand; pointing it at her head, he said a healing spell. At once the cut disappeared and a simple _scourgify_ cleaned the blood from her hair. Her cheek was already swollen and bruised from where his fist had connected. He healed this as best he could – he was no Healer, but being the second best student in Hogwarts, he did know elementary healing spells.

"_Ennervate,"_ he whispered. He felt bad. No, worse. He felt terrible.

Hermione groggily opened her eyes to Malfoy's proximate crystal grey eyes. Frightened, she turned her head away from his struggled to get up.

"Let me get up you abusive bastard!" cried Hermione, using all her strength to push him away from her.

"No." He held his position; her feeble pushes and kicks wouldn't move him, and he pinned her, albeit somewhat gently, by her arms onto the couch. She continued to thrash about under his hold, and though it didn't hurt him, he was becoming bothered by them. "Granger quit it otherwise I'll put you in a full body-bind curse."

Hermione, scared out of her wits, complied in a blink of an eye. Draco gathered himself up, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

"Granger, there are things we need to talk about."

"Oh really?" mocked Hermione, regaining some of her courage as she subconsciously knew that he wouldn't hurt her at this moment in time.

Draco ignored her. "Why did you call me a Death Eater?" Hermione was startled by this question.

"Why?! Why did you punch me?! You _are_ a Death Eater! What, are you scared of being discovered or something? Because you should be scared. Everyone has known it for months!" exclaimed Hermione.

"And you believe _everyone?_" asked Draco bitterly.

"Of course!" said Hermione assertively, though inside she felt squeamish. She rarely listened to anyone else, well gossip anyway. Nevertheless, she did listen to the rumours concerning Draco Malfoy and the Dark Mark.

"Well maybe you aren't as clever as you are made out to be," said Draco coldly.

"Are you saying that you _aren't_ a Death Eater?" asked Hermione, incredulous.

"Yes, as I matter of fact, I am," said Draco and a part of the weight on his tired shoulders lifted instantly.

Hermione was unsure. He _seemed_ as though he was telling the truth, but then again he was, supposedly, a Death Eater, who were renowned for their deceptive ways. Was she silly enough to put aside 6 years of hate and believe him? No, of course she wasn't.

"I don't believe you."

Draco could see that one coming. "Fine. I'll prove it to you if you really want."

Draco stretched out his arm and pulled the sleeves of his robes up along with his sweater, leaving bare arms. Hermione, unable to stop herself, admired his muscular arms, even though he had hit her with them barely 5 minutes ago. She shook her head to rid herself of those ridiculous thoughts and looked at his arms in a new perspective. Bare, bare, bare. The undersides and upper sides of his arms were completely bare. Her breath caught in her throat as she met his gaze, which for once didn't hold any malice or disgust, instead was tolerant.

"Told you so," he said simply.

"But, but…" she stammered, not knowing what to think of his revelation. "But you're Lucius Malfoy's son! How could you _not_ be?!"

Malfoy's tolerant expression vanished completely. "How could I _not_ be, Granger?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. "Have you ever paused to think that I am not my father?"

"No, I haven't, because you have never given me a reason to do so!" shouted Hermione, and she again tried to free herself from Malfoy's grasp, but he wasn't going to let her go just yet.

"Well I am now!"

"That's not good enough Malfoy! Think, for six years we have _hated_ each other! And," said Hermione, suddenly thinking of something, "who's to say that you aren't getting your Mark soon?"

Malfoy froze, and Hermione instantly knew she had him.

"I knew it. Oh, you're so innocent because you don't have it now, but you _will_, won't you!" accused Hermione.

Malfoy, for the first time in Hermione's life, looked defeated.

"Yes Granger, for the billionth time you are right," he droned.

"Ha! I knew it! You want to be a Death Eater," exclaimed Hermione, shoving him again.

"There is a difference between want and need, Granger." Draco didn't know why he was going to do this, but he had to tell somebody… even if it was Granger. At least she had a brain… and he could maybe trust her with this. "Let me tell you a story…"

**A/N – Please R & R! **


	7. His Tale

**A/N – Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate them a lot, now on with the story…**

**His Tale**

"Tell me a story! Are you kidding me, Malfoy?" shouted Hermione. "You just punched me, pinned me down, asked me to believe that you aren't a Death Eater _yet_, and now you want to tell me a story?! You must be out of you're mind!"

Unexpectedly, after Hermione had finished ranting, she saw that Malfoy was not looking pissed at her. Draco, in spite of himself, could not refrain from being amused by her loud outburst and gave her a half smile, half smirk. She looked awfully cute when she was adamant or angry about something, and now was no exception.

"I am quite sane, thank you Granger," he said, releasing his hold on her and sat down on the couch next to her. Hermione was surprised by this, at stared at him oddly, but she wasn't going anywhere; he had already piqued her curiosity.

"Well what do you have to say then, Malfoy? Because there are a ton of other and much more worthwhile things I could be doing right now rather than listening to your _story._"

"Have you finished disparaging me yet?" Malfoy drawled. Hermione paused but then nodded her head affirmatively, facing him directly, her attention focused on Malfoy. She had remembered that a few days ago she had resolved as to why Malfoy was behaving so oddly, and maybe he was going to tell her now.

"Well I shall start from the beginning then. Shortly after my parents were married, I was born for the purpose of being my father's successor, not only as the Malfoy heir but also in the ranks of the Dark Lord. My mother, a Pureblood Ravenclaw, didn't know of my father's 'activities' when they were married, and it was only until I was born that she discovered that Lucius wouldn't be the loving and caring father she had thought and hoped he would be." Malfoy took a deep breath and shot a quick glance at Hermione who was enraptured already by his story. She was staring intently at him, her eyes begging him to continue.

"While I was only a baby, my mother was allowed to care for me how she wanted and loved me, but when I turned 3, my father took over my upbringing. I was excommunicated from my mother, I only sometimes saw her at meal times. At the age of 3, I was still very prone to throwing tantrums," he paused to see Hermione giving him the kind of look that plainly said 'you still are,' and he smiled a little before continuing.

"My father disliked these very much, and began punishing me, little by little. First it started just by a slap on the wrist, but as I grew older his punishments became worse and worse – not because I was still throwing tantrums of course – and by the age of 10 he was using the Cruciatus curse on me regularly." Hermione gasped in horror as an image of a little boy in such exquisite pain filled her mind as water filled her eyes. Draco looked at the shock upon her face and willed her not to pity him. He didn't want to be pitied – he wanted to be understood. But by Hermione Granger? His head was spinning in circles, trying to figure out why he was exactly doing this. But the feeling of that weight upon his shoulders lifting felt so good that it didn't matter much to him anymore. With a small sigh, he ploughed on.

"He said I needed to be immune to pain, though of course he only meant physical pain. He would know nothing of emotional pain. My mother knew what my father was doing, and often begged him to stop hurting me, which would only result in her receiving the Cruciatus curse also. When my father left the Manor for 'business' my mother and I spent as much time as we could together. She made me promise her that I would never become like my father, though I think I have let her down is some respect," said Draco sombrely, hanging his head in shame. He was remembering all those times when he had called Granger a Mudblood and all the other Muggleborns too. That was what his father had raised him to do and think. That Mudbloods were below Purebloods, just like in the Muggle world black people were below white people.

Hermione wanted to say something to reassure him that he was definitely not like his father; after all, he was entrusting her, a muggleborn, with his life story, but she didn't want him to get sidetracked.

"When he was there, he would be teaching me skills in Dark magic, and if I didn't do it right the first time, I would be punished accordingly. He forced me to learn to hide my emotions on my face, saying that emotion was a weakness. I had to be prepared for my future as a cunning and loyal Death Eater. He almost brainwashed me into thinking that I wanted to become one, but it was only those brief periods with my mother when I saw the truth – I didn't want to be like my father and follow the Dark Lord. When I received my first letter from Hogwarts, I was so excited about the prospect of leaving my father's clutches and curses, and make actual friends rather than the sons and daughters of fellow Death Eaters. However, my father denied me of that also. He had spies like Crabbe and Goyle, who were too stupid to know what they were doing, to make sure that I was only friends with the Slytherin Purebloods. I was forced to act the part of being Lucius Malfoy's son – hateful, spiteful etc. and to consider Muggleborns beneath me."

"So you're saying that the whole seven years I've known you have all been an act?" questioned Hermione, half disbelieving and half astounded. She still was unsure. But now, after having revealed his _childhood_ to her, she felt as though she could perhaps believe him. She rubbed her eyes a little with the sleeve of her sweater so that Malfoy wouldn't see the pools of glass in them.

"At first, yes. I really tried hard to keep my mother's promise when I was in my younger years, but then it grew into a habit, beginning from the very first time I called you a M – you know what. I let my father's voice rule my every move, action, and thought as I morphed into the monster that he is. But during the last summer holidays, everything changed." Hermione nodded her head in understanding. She knew something was wrong – after all, why else would've he come into Flourish and Blotts all those times if something hadn't been up.

"I was told," he said, shuddering slightly, "that I had to become a Death Eater in the forthcoming Christmas break, along with some other Slytherins."

"Christmas break? That's so soon! Are you even of age?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I turned 17 last June," said Malfoy.

"And you don't have a choice." Hermione said this as a statement, not a question. Malfoy nodded once in conformation.

"Yes. I will become a Death Eater and I'm definitely not proud to be," he said angrily.

"There must be some way around it… I'm sure we can think of something," suggested Hermione softly.

"There's only so much time until my father and other Death Eaters will find me Granger. And then there is only one penalty for deserters and disloyalty…" he trailed off, looking vaguely through the high windows at the lake while Hermione's brain was whirring around all his possible options.

"Malfoy," she said suddenly, breaking the silence, "I think I have an idea…"

**XXX**

"You did it?! And she said yes?!" exclaimed Harry and Ginny simultaneously. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room late at night on the couches beside the roaring fire, looking flabbergasted at Ron, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, she did! And after our match this Saturday we are going to Hogsmeade together," said Ron enthusiastically. "She was really excited and thrilled too when I asked her," Ron babbled. Harry glanced sideways at Ginny who wasn't paying any attention anymore to her brother either.

"Harry! Ginny! Are you guys listening to me?!" said Ron once he had realised that his best friend and younger sister were paying more attention to each other rather than him.

"Oh yeah sorry Ron. Um, where are you taking Hermione then?" asked Harry.

"Well I hadn't really thought of a place yet… maybe Hermione will think of something good," hoped Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes at her naïve brother.

"Ron, if I were you, I would be planning the date all by myself if I wanted any chance of staying with Hermione," she said seriously. "You're going to have to make an effort."

"But I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind. She's not that sort of girl like Lavender or Parvati," argued Ron weakly.

"But she's still a girl!" exclaimed Ginny. "Believe me, I'm one too, and I know these things about Hermione much better than either of you two do," and she stormed off towards the 6th year girls dorm.

"I think Ginny's right Ron," said Harry quietly.

"Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean that you have to take her side when we argue," complained Ron, who then also left for bed. Without a retort, Harry sighed and followed him up the stone stairs; it was rather late anyway.

**XXX**

"An idea?" asked Malfoy, very interested.

"Yes, but –"

"There's always a 'but'"

"But I don't think that you'll like it much," said Hermione, ignoring Malfoy's interjection.

"Well I'm kind of desperate at the moment Granger. So could you please just tell me anyway?" he asked as politely as possible. Hermione conceded and began to inform him of her idea.

**XXX**

Ron was lying in his bed, trying to figure out what to do for Hermione at Hogsmeade while listening to the deep snores of Dean and Neville. 'Maybe I'll go and ask her now,' he thought, 'after all, she still would be up doing homework.' He got out of bed and left his dormitory, not without grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak. He knew the approximate place where the Head Dormitory was, so he proceeded down to the sixth floor.

**XXX**

"A spy?!" shouted Malfoy, standing up brusquely.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it," Hermione mumbled, sinking back into the couch. Malfoy looked at her curiously for a second, and then smiled a real smile. To Hermione, it was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. 'Get your mind of the gutter, Hermione!' she chided herself silently.

"Granger, it's the best idea I've heard so far," he said and to Hermione's astonishment, he hugged her warmly. His muscular arms went around her waist and hers went hesitantly around his neck.

"So you'll become a Death Eater to help the Order?" asked Hermione in his ear. Malfoy pulled back, a bit embarrassed and nodded.

"Maybe I can do something useful with my life and status to help get rid of those sons of bitches," he said vehemently. Hermione stayed silent for a while, then broke the silence.

"How about we go and see Dumbledore tomorrow?" she suggested.

"No, tomorrow's not good; I have Quidditch practice all afternoon, and for every other afternoon this week. Though perhaps we can go after the match on Saturday?"

"Okay then that sounds good." Hermione yawned and stood up, stretching her body. "I think that I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Malfoy."

Maybe she wasn't so bad. Hell, she had the body and looks of a model (besides the fairly shorter height) and she was smart; even more so than he was.

"Wait Granger! I want to ask you something," rushed Malfoy impulsively, stopping her before she left the common room.

"Yes?" asked Hermione, puzzled by his tone and manner as she always was, quite frankly.

"Actually I meant two things. Firstly, what I said before stays in this room. I don't want Potter and Weasley, or anyone else for that matter, blackmailing me. Got it?" Hermione nodded. "Secondly, do you think that maybe we could be… friends? But you don't have to say yes. Only if you wanted, of course…" he rambled. Hermione smiled at him. His cheeks were going pink from embarrassment.

"I don't know Malfoy. I mean, that's a pretty big ask," said Hermione mock-seriously. But Malfoy being Malfoy, took it completely seriously and looked almost hurt. "I was kidding Malfoy! I would want to be your friend! But there is only one prerequisite," she added.

"And that is…" Draco pre-empted.

"You have to call me by my first name, Hermione. Do you think you can do that _Draco_?" Draco grinned when she said his name. It sounded nice coming from her as it was spoken without malice or hate.

"I reckon I can handle that, _Hermione_. Goodnight."

"Night Draco. Don't let the bed bugs bite," joked Hermione before she realised that Draco wouldn't get it.

"Bed bugs?" he questioned, looking puzzled at her.

"Don't worry Draco. It's just a muggle thing," laughed Hermione before she disappeared into her room. Draco just watched the place where she had just been. 'I just told her everything…' he thought repeatedly. 'And I'm really glad I did…'

Hermione lay in her giant bed that night fully awake, as her mind would not stop working. His words _'Do you think that maybe we could be friends?' _echoed around her brain she tried to work out whether he was telling the truth or not. He _had_ been mean to her for the past six years; called her a mudblood daily, teased and taunted her and Harry and Ron, but then he said it had all been an act. Still that would give him no reason to tell her everything that he had just told her. There was Blaise Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle… but maybe he needed a friend, a confident, who had no connections with the Death Eaters or his father… someone whom he could trust not to tell… but why pick her? Soon she fell into a deep dream-filled sleep amongst her red satin sheets and pillows.

**XXX**

After an hour of wandering along the sixth floor, Ron decided to give up, return to bed, and just ask Hermione where her bloody common room was at breakfast the next morning. He was cold and had almost run into The Bloody Baron once, Filch, and his cat twice. He walked around another corner and unknowingly passed a large painting of a sleeping badger, snake, raven, and a lion as he made his way back to the Gryffindor tower.

**XXX**

The next morning Hermione woke early to bright rays of sunshine poking their way through her half-pulled curtains. She decided to go to the Great Hall for an early breakfast and surprising Ron and Harry instead of having it in the mini-kitchen as she usually did. For some reason she didn't want to see Draco right away, best leave it until class started. She dressed in her uniform after having a long hot bath and brushed the knots out of her freshly washed hair. She magically dried it and it hung in soft curls down her back.

Hardly anyone was in the Great Hall at that time of the morning, it was after all only 7:00am, and class didn't start until 8:30am. Taking a piece of toast, she buttered it then conjured a jar of vegemite. The year before she had travelled to Australia with her parents and had fallen in love with the black, salty spread. She applied some evenly and ate it quietly. Harry, Ron and Ginny came into the hall followed by the Gryffindor Quidditch Team; all dressed in their Quidditch clothes. Harry spotted her and he, Ron and Ginny made their way over to her.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing here?" asked Harry as he sat down and took a plateful of scrambled eggs.

"I wanted to have breakfast with my friends, that's why," said Hermione, watching them eating their breakfast as if it was their last meal. "Why did you have Quidditch training this early?" she asked, suddenly remembering that it was only 7:00am.

"The stupid Slytherins booked the pitch every afternoon this week," said Ron, very annoyed. "So we, who actually _have_ a game this week, are forced to wake up at the crack of dawn to train!" He angrily cut his sausages and shoved them into his mouth, barely chewing them before swallowing. Hermione shuddered at the sight and looked away from Ron.

"So are you looking forward to this Saturday?" asked Harry, curious to see his other best friend's reaction.

"This Saturday?" asked Hermione, confused. Harry definitely didn't know about Draco, so what then was he talking to her about?

"Yeah you know, after Quidditch!" interrupted Ron with his mouth full. He stared pointedly at Hermione before she realised.

"After Quidditch… oh my gosh! Hogsmeade! I completely forgot Ron, I'm so sorry, but I have to go with D – I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore then," she corrected herself quickly. Ron looked devastated and in fact stopped chewing in mid-chew. Harry and Ginny both looked rather surprised too.

"So we're not going on a date anymore?" asked Ron slowly, his anger building up.

"I'm really sorry Ron. But it's a Head meeting and it was the only time when Dumbledore could arrange it," she lied uncomfortably. She hated doing this to her friend, but right then, Draco was more important. "Maybe some other time?" she suggested, then immediately regretted it. She had realised that her only feelings for him were friendly, platonic, and definitely not romantic. That had only been a silly crush and she was too old for those now.

"Okay then! How about –"

"I have to go now to… um, see a Professor," interjected Hermione hurriedly as she spied Draco entering the Hall. "See you at Potions!" and she walked swiftly out of the Hall past Draco who looked confusedly at her but passed her without comment. Harry, Ron and Ginny all glanced at each other wondering what was up with Hermione at the moment.

"Don't worry Ron. She's probably just stressed with her Head duties and being the top student and everything," said Harry, not entirely believing himself. Ron just looked glumly at Hermione's empty seat.

**A/N – PLEASE R & R! **


End file.
